Tony Stark (Earth-21)
Iron Man *Real Name: Tony Stark *Current Alias: Iron Man *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Brown *Relatives: Dominic Stark (Grandfather), Howard Stark (Father), Greg Stark (Brother) *Universe: Earth-21 Bio Volume One Tony and Greg Stark continue their family line as a weapons manufacturer after their father Howard is killed in a car crash. Tony is a young genius in weapons manufacturing, while Greg is a sharp businessman and dear friend of board leader Obadiah Stane. Tony becomes heavily involved with a reckless lifestyle and becomes a national celebrity for his irrational nature. Tony is captured while on a weapons demonstration in China. He is captured by the criminal syndicate The Ten Rings, led by the mysterious Mandarin. After being shot through the chest fellow inmate Ho Yinsen builds an electromagnet in his chest to keep his heart from stopping. He is forced to make weapons of mass destruction, but Tony and Ho build a robotic suit of armor to attempt a break out. They fight back, but Ho is killed in the fire-fight. When Tony returns home he ceases all weapons manufacturing at Stark tech, causing his brother to turn on him. Tony soon becomes 'Iron Man' as he realizes he can use his abilities for good, much to the hatred of his older brother Greg. He continued to upgrade his suit, later incorporating his Arc technology into the suits and the electromagnet in his chest. He tried to track down the Mandarin, facing off against many of his forces, but could not find the real leader of the Ten Rings. Meanwhile Obadiah Stane and Greg Stark attempted to stop Tony before he killed himself, and Obadiah manipulated Greg into making his own designs for a suit so he could stop Tony himself. Upon learning that Stane planned to sell his suits to the military, Iron Man and Iron Monger had a battle at Stark Tech HQ, all ending with the death of Obadiah. He was later met by scientist Hank Pym, who took him to SHIELD to speak with him about something important. Avengers Assemble Relations * Pepper Potts is Tony's close friend and head secretary at Stark Tech. They eventually form a relationship and leadership of Stark Tech is handed down to her. * Dominic Stark. Tony's Granddad who was a scientist in WWII. He helped with the formation of SHIELD and the super soldier project, yet died when Tony and Greg were young. * Howard Stark is Tony's father whom he had a close relationship with as a child and teenager. He died in a car crash when Tony was 18, leaving him and Greg to continue the company. He worked on the prototype arc reactor. * Greg Stark is Tony's older brother by three years. Greg is a lot more serious that Tony, yet not as smart. He is over protective of Tony, but also stops him from doing something stupid. He is very close to Stark Tech head Obadiah Stane. * Obadiah Stane is the leader of the board at Stark Tech. A previous co-worker of Howard's he is corrupted with power and wealth, eventually taking on the Iron Monger mantle as an attempt to stop Iron Man and sell his ideas for profit. Powers/Abilities Iron Man armor: Though always improved upon, notable features of the armor include flight, enhanced speed/strength and a large amount of standard and arc powered weaponry. Notable armors include: * MkI: The original armor forged to escape the Ten Rings facility. Was big, clunky and forged by hand. Contained machine guns and a flamethrower. * MkII: The new gold armor that was more streamlined and built back at Stark tech. * MkIII: The prototype standard gold and red armor. Now with built in arc technology that powered the blasters. * MkVIII: The silver centurion armor was more lightweight and agile armor for Tony during fights. * MkX: The stealth armor used SHIELD's clocking devises for espionage usages. * MkXI: The Hulkbuster armor was designed for dealing with the rampages of Bruce Banner's alter ego - The Hulk * MkXV: Modular armor. The armor broke apart into separate pieces and came to Tony's body in times of need. Category:Earth-21 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fire Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Super Agility Category:Invisibility Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength